When That Time Comes
Lyrics I'm always trying to get through the day Things keep going on this way You think i don't understand that i can't do much now But when it comes to my beginning, I've already got it figured out, When this time of depression and sadness comes to an end There is not another moment i will spend Here As soon as i get that chance I'm gonna take a big jump and try to get past every little bump (Chorus) When this nightmare comes to an end I will no longer have to pretend That i like living this way No one will get me to stay. I keep waiting for this life to blow I will know what time to let go As soon as i've reached the very top I will see no reason to stop I wont let anyone get away with telling me how to live anymore Because of those people, I nearly forgot what i was trying to have fun for I know, I will pick the day that will be the one Everything will be different, When that time comes I've thought it over hundreds of times I never forget to read between the lines When the time comes I'll be walking away, Because you thought i would never get one thing done I'll be walking on my feet, And walking out that door. You wont get to tell me how to live anymore (Chorus) When this nightmare comes to an end i will no longer have to pretend that i like living this way. No one will get me to stay. I keep waiting for this life to blow I will know what time to let go As soon as i've reached the very top I will see no reason to stop I wont let anyone get away with telling me how to live anymore Because of those people, I nearly forgot what i was trying to have fun for I know, I will pick the day that will be the one Everything will be different, When that time comes I don't wanna hold on anymore But i know, What i want is worth fighting for I don't care, What i have to do to get there. As long as i hold on for dear life when that time comes, I will be touching the sky (Chorus) When this nightmare comes to an end I will no longer have to pretend that i like living this way No one will get me to stay. I keep waiting for this life to blow I will know when to let go As soon as i've reached the very top i will see no reason to stop. I wont let anyone get away with telling me how to live anymore Because of those people, I nearly forgot what i was trying to have fun for I know, I will pick the day that will be the one Everything will be different, When that time comes. Who wrote this :) This song was written by me, Taylor Swifts Number One Fan, Aka Swiftie :)